Immersed in Light Music
by CLWiosna
Summary: As an incoming freshman at Sakura High, Saisu doesn't really expect anything different from middle school, aside from doing more With this thought set in her mind, she quickly becomes proven wrong right on her first day.
1. New Club Members!

**Hello there! This is my first attempt at writing a K-ON! fanfiction. Well, it's my first attempt at A fanfiction. So what I'm saying is I'm pretty new to this. But please read and tell me what you think of it in the reviews section! Tell me what you liked, disliked, what you want in the show, etc etc. Any reviews will definitely be appreciated! **

**Anyway, I started to look for a K-ON! fanfiction on here but most of them included yuri couples, mostly MioxRitsu. I started to find that sort of annoying, not that I don't like some of them, there was just so much of it on the site. So I decided to write my own that will have almost no yuri in it! Except for those moments with Sawako or Mugi. **

**Well, the first few paragraphs start off before episode 8. But after that, it continues right on episode 8, the day that Azusa tries to join the Light Music Club. The POV is from my main character's. Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own K-ON!, its characters, plot, or any of the music lyrics in the chapter. But I do own my own characters I have created!**

* * *

Have you ever wondered why most anime and TV show sitcoms have the main character be in high school? I didn't think too much into it. I figured that if so many shows had them be in high school, then that level of education must have some sort of interesting content. If it wasn't interesting, then they wouldn't have so many shows about it. With this in mind, I guess you could say that I was partially excited that I was being promoted into high school. However, I was only partially excited because I don't see what's so different about it. Woo, I moved up one grade, that's totally a big deal…NOT. Perhaps it'll surprise me and be more fascinating than I think. I hear my mom and dad discuss high school memories every now and then when I come home from school. But their school had allowed both genders into it. I'm going to an all-girls school. Although I do have at least one other friend going with me, most of my other friends went to another school. My mom said that it was just so that I wouldn't get caught up in any "boy trouble." Kind of makes me think, since mom did meet my dad there. My mother could be preventing me from meeting with the guy that I'll spend the rest of my life with.

Actually, nah, I don't really care. I only had a few guy friends in middle school; most of my friends were female. I don't know why but it's just hard for me to be able to trust them with some of my secrets. Plus, I'm not one of those girls who constantly date guys just for the fun of it. In fact, I've never gotten into a relationship either. For most of my friends, guys = drama. And I really wouldn't want that in my life. This is pretty much why the only worries I've had back then were about school. I didn't even stress too much over losing friends. I wouldn't even consider them friends, more like people I just hung out with. The only real friend I have is coming with me to the all-girls school: Rikku Yasahashi.

Ugh, I shouldn't be thinking about all of this stuff right now. I need to get some rest so I won't feel so drowsy when I attend Sakura High School.

* * *

…

. . .

Ergh…it's already 6:30? I woke up to my alarm I set on my phone. The song I put was a background music track from the anime, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. It was called Itsumo No Fuukei and it was perfect to set at a day like this. The music track has that sense that you're going to go about the usual routine you do every day but it also has that slight hint of melancholy too. I shut off the music alarm on my phone but it still kept playing in my head.

After a nice long break, having to wake up this early is a pain. But I'd rather wake up early and be prepared for school than oversleep and end up rushing to school. There has to be at least one person who's going to do that on the first day. Luckily, that girl isn't me. I went about my usual business: brushing my teeth, taking a shower, and picking out clothes to wear. But since this school had a uniform policy, I didn't have that wide of a selection to choose from.

I was going out to the kitchen to get my breakfast prepared but it seems that someone already did it for me.

"Oh," I stared at my older sister who had already cooked my morning meal for me. "Thanks Onee-chan."

"It's no problem," she said with her usual grin.

It was only 7:15, so I had about a half hour to myself before I head out to school. I started to think about how high school would be since I'd be attending a female-exclusive school. At least I won't see any girl and guy making out during lunch or something. Seeing that in middle school was sort of disturbing for me. Seeing that in elementary was slightly more disturbing for me. Well, not that I was distracted by boys before, but now they're about completely out of my life so boys won't be interference in my life that much. Even though I did have a few guy friends, I didn't have many. Lots of guys used to come up to me and try to ask me out. You see how I put try there? It means that they didn't succeed, and that's because I wasn't really looking for a relationship. There was one though who was sweet about it. He was very smooth with me and his compliments sounded like he was speaking from his heart. But, like I  
stated above, I'm not really into relationships. Oh dang, it's 7:45 already? Time must fly by fast when you're thinking about your past middle school life.

I usually bike to school and I planned to do the same today. I passed by the mirror to make sure that my hair was not blocking my eyes. I hate when that happens. Actually, I might as well just tie it up in a ponytail.

Hmm…it actually looks better this way in my opinion…plus it's not blocking my eyes so I think I'll start to keep it this way. Okay! I'm ready for the first day of high school!

Biking to school felt really refreshing. I hadn't gone outside in a while because I was pretty lazy during the break. But being outside and having the wind rush through my face felt so great. I'm glad that it's not summer yet because then it would be a pain to have to bike somewhere. But in April, it's perfectly warm with a good enough breeze to keep me cool. The school was starting to come in sight.

I was heading toward the bike racks when I saw Rikku walking toward the front gate.

"Hey!" I called.

"Oh, hey Saisu! Whoa, someone tied up their hair. I think I actually like it better like that."

Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even introduce myself yet. My name is Saisu Rokono. While I'm still introducing, I might as well introduce my older sister. Her name is Kaira Rokono, but I just call her Onee-chan. Wait, Rikku complimented my hair.

"Oh, thanks."

"Whoa, you spaced out there for a minute."

"Oh, sorry. Hey, I'ma park my bike over there, be right back."

After I parked my bike and locked it, me and Rikku headed towards the multi-purpose room.

I wasn't really listening to what the principal was saying, I think something about congratulating the freshmen for making it into the school and how it'll be a difficult journey to college and blah blah…

I had gotten my schedule and thank god, I was with Rikku. I would just hate being alone in a classroom by myself, not knowing anybody in the room. Even luckier, she was placed right next to me too. What a good way to start the first day of high school at Sakuragaoka. I sat in our room throughout all of the periods and decided I should try to make more friends besides Rikku. The girl next to me, Azusa Nakano, should be a good start.

"Um, hello Azu- " The bell had rung. Everybody left the classroom for lunch. Ugh…I guess I hadn't noticed that 4th period had already finished. I don't remember learning anything, but oh well.

During lunch, I was completely bombarded with flyers for different clubs. "Join the Judo club!" "Please join the Literature club!" "Why not join the anime club?" Geez, don't any of these people know the meaning of personal space?

But that crowd of people did bring up a good point. I hadn't even thought about what club to join yet. I should probably ask Rikku to see what club she joined.

"Oh, me? I joined the Jazz club."

"You know how to play an instrument?"

"Yeah, don't you remember? We were once together in a beginner band class. I was on bass guitar and you were on electric."

Hmm…oh yeah, I remember now. It was back in 4th grade that we were in a beginner band because our parents forced us to do it. They were in a band back then so they wanted us 'to continue their legacy.' However, we just weren't that motivated to do it. But maybe being in a high school band might be a bit more fun. I might join the Jazz club with Rikku.

As I was circling the school, I saw a strange image. I saw 4 girls with one being in a dog costume, the one to her left in a cat costume, the next in a chicken costume, and the far right in a horse costume. And they were handing out flyers. Okay, I've got to see what this club does. I was about to approach them when I saw the chicken head toward one of the students shouting "Ui! Ui!" When she turned around, she just booked it into the closest building. Not the smartest advertising idea…  
After that incident, I saw the horse approach Azusa, telling her to join the "Light Music Club." She looked at the flyer and gave them an uncomfortable stare, wondering if they really were the light music club. Well, it made me wonder if they were really a music club. I mean, I don't normally see bands dress up as animals to advertise. I don't think I have anyway…

I was walking along the hallways when I saw Azusa and her friend exit from the music room the Jazz club uses. I greeted her with a friendly hello without even thinking. It was just sort of automatic.

"Oh, hello. You're in my class right?"

"Yeah. So were you joining the Jazz club?"

"Oh right, so what did you think of it Azusa?" her friend asked.

"Well, it felt different from real jazz…"

"I see…"

We proceeded to walk down the hallway when Azusa stopped at the stairs.

"Hey, Azusa. Why did you stop?"

"Right…the Light Music Club's clubroom is upstairs."

"You're not really thinking about going up there, are you? They were the people in the animal costumes." Her friend made a good point; they did seem like an odd bunch. But…

"Hey, the costumes did attract attention to them. Although some people seemed to be frightened a bit by them, they did look like they were having fun while passing them out…sort of  
anyway."

"Okay then, Azusa, I'll be in our classroom."

"Alright…you're not going to go with her?" she looked at me.

"Well, I have to say this club does seem like an interesting bunch of people. You want to check it together?"

"Mmm…sure."

We both headed upstairs to the clubroom that the LMC resided in. Inside, we saw the club members playing in track suits this time. Kind of reminds me of that cosplay café I used to go to every now and then. But one of the girls listening to them looked a bit bothered. She was a girl in our class, Ui Hirasawa.

"Is this a serious club?" she asked.

"Maybe they should be with the anime club. At least they'll be good with cosplay…"

The rest of the day was just the teachers telling us what to expect this year, their rules, etc. I wasn't really listening that much. I was mostly talking with Azusa more now. She says she's  
a novice guitarist but she's been playing since she was in fourth grade. She must be an awesome guitarist. If we ever end up in the same music club, I'll know who to ask about music-y stuff for sure now.

"So, have you decided on a club to join yet?"

"Well…I'll probably join the Jazz club. What about you?"

"Probably the Light Music club."

"Huh, why?"

"Well, maybe they were having an off day while they were playing. I haven't even heard them perform yet. But they look like they're having fun so I'll probably join in the craziness."

"Oh…they're performing tomorrow…at the freshman reception, right?"

"Mmhm, and if they perform well, that seals the deal for me."

"Oh…I see…"

After a long day at school, it finally ended and I was going to head home.

"Bye Azusa!" I yelled as I was biking away.

"Bye." I barely heard her as the wind soared past my face. I was starting to think if I was really going to join their club. I know what I said, but they do seem like some weirdos. And they didn't seem to satisfy that Ui girl with their little rehearsal either…but I haven't even seen them perform live yet. As these thoughts were circulating in my head, I heard someone call out my name.

"Saisu! Saisu, wait up!" I slowed down and waited for Rikku to catch up.

"Why didn't…*huff huff*… you slow down…*huff huff*… when I called you?"

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you. What's wrong?"

"Why haven't you been talking to me that much today?"

"Huh?"

"You've been talking to that Azusa girl more than me the whole day!"

"Oh come on, I'm just trying to make new friends."

"Well don't end up forgetting about your old ones."

I chuckled. "Oh you're right! I'll easily replace my best friend since 2nd grade with someone I just met today! That totally makes sense!"

"Okay, enough with the sarcasm. Well, just don't forget about me, okay?"

"I don't really think I'd be able to." She smiled at me and with that, we headed our separate ways.

Hmm…for some reason, I didn't feel like eating dinner. I wanted to skip straight to the dessert and have me some ice cream. As I reached for the freezer, my older sister stuck her arm out  
and said "After you're done eating dinner." Awh…I wanted ice cream though…

The rest of the night was pretty boring. I didn't have any homework yet since today was the first day. So all I did was watch some Haruhi Suzumiya on TV. Man…I really hope they make  
up for that damn Endless Eight…As Kyon and the gang experienced the endless repetition of the last few weeks of summer for the 15,527th time, I instead was thinking about something different. I found myself thinking about trying to get Rikku to join the LM club. I don't think that would happen though, she's already in the jazz club…Wait! Azusa still hasn't decided if she would join it or not. Maybe I could get her to join instead of Rikku! …Hmph, like that would happen…Azusa seemed kind of weirded out by the costumes and Ui's look on her face while she was listening to them play didn't exactly make her feel any better either. Well, I still don't know for sure. Plus, freshman reception's tomorrow, and that's when the club will have their chance to show off their skills when they perform. Maybe that will get her to join with me. Hopefully… I mean, they seem friendly and all, but it'd really be nice if Azusa joined along with me…

* * *

The next morning, I went about my usual routine and went to school. I was waiting for Azusa outside the auditorium, hoping that if she came and saw this performance, she might join alongside me. Well, they'd have to play really good if they want Azusa to join. The band had already gotten past their first two songs, where was she?

Oh, there she is, with Ui.

"Hey Ui and Azusa!"

"Oh, hi. You must be one of Azusa's friends."

"Saisu Rokono. Nice to meet you too, now come on, let's get inside. They already have two songs done."

Since I was waiting outside, I couldn't hear the band too clearly so I don't know what they sound like for real. I should have just waited inside but oh well. Looks like they're gonna be playing at least one more. Let's see just how good this band is...

The three of us couldn't take any seats since they were all filled up, so we just stood in front of the door to listen.

"Oh, Onee-chan's doing the vocals!" Ui said.

"That's your sister up there? The one drinking the water?"

"Mmhm! She's been practicing every day just for this!"

"I see…"

Ui's sister started to speak. "Thank you! We –" the microphone had emitted some feedback.

She continued. "We're the light music club! First of all, congratulations on being admitted into this school. When I first heard about the light music club, I thought it'd be about easy-going music."

Haha, me and most of the crowd started to laugh a bit.

"So then I thought I'd be able to get away with playing the castanets and I joined the club with an easygoing attitude. Well then, everyone, please join the light music club with that sort of light-hearted attitude."

Well, it looks like they're about to play! Can't wait to hear how good they'll sound!

"But then, Miss Sawa-chan said playing the castanets is actually very hard."

Oh come on now, you already gave a good enough introduction. Just start playing!

"Now for the next song."

Okay, good, they're gonna play now…

Ugh, she kept talking! "Sawa-chan is the nickname for the music teacher…" Thank you drummer, for interrupting her before she kept talking for the next half hour.

I think I heard her say "We're not a comic band!"

Then I heard Ui's sister apologize.

She started talking again. "And now, the next song is titled "My Love is a Stapler".

The drummer start tapping her drumsticks so they were definitely going to play. Now I could see why she wanted to play so badly, that introduction she plays is just awesome and it gives her a good chance to show off her skills. As for the rest of them, Ui's sister played through the intro riff almost perfectly; I wish I could be able to do that. I think I saw the black haired girl turn towards her and tell her something. I couldn't make it out though. But after she heard it, Ui's sister just had a blank stare at the crowd. Wasn't she going to sing? Maybe she forgot the lyrics?

**[I'm going to show some of the lyrics they're singing, the black haired girl (we already know her name but Saisu and the rest of them don't) will be **_italicized _**while Ui's sister will be** just regular font.**]**

"_Nande nan daro  
Ki ni naru yoru kimi e no  
Kono omoi bi sen ni ne  
Kaite miru yo."  
__  
_"Moshikashite  
Kimagure ka mo shirenai  
Sore na no ni maisuu dake  
Fuete yuku yo."

Whoa, this band was just excellent! Okay, I'm sure that I'm going to join now! I started clapping along to it and Ui did too. I looked over at Azusa who had to stand on her toes just to be able to see them. She looked completely frozen there, like she was captivated by the performance. Yes…she'll join along with me now!

After they finished the song, they had one more. I don't think any of us wanted to leave just yet. Azusa was probably amazed by the song she heard and Ui wants to see what else her sister can do. I just wanted to stay to hear their last song.

* * *

After the performance, I talked to Azusa again about what club she was going to join.

"I think…I might not join the jazz club anymore…"

"Oh, really? Why?"

"I think…I want to join the Light Music Club with you."

YES! I WON'T FEEL SO ALONE!

"Eh…?"

Oh freak, I must have said that aloud on accident.

"Oh, sorry about that. How about we go to their clubroom right now?"

"Now? Um…"

"Oh come on, Ui will go with us too, right Ui?"

She looked at me and agreed.

"Well, okay."

We went up to the stairs that would lead us to their clubroom. I think I saw three of them peeking out the door, probably looking for more members. Azusa was about to go upstairs but then I stopped her.

"I want to get at them when they least expect it…"

I heard one of them say that tea is ready. With that, the other 3 members left the door to go drink some. That's a perfect opportunity.

"Okay, just follow my lead."

I burst the door open and shouted out "Us two are here to make your day!"

Azusa looked sort of nervous since all of the members were now staring at us.

"Um…what I mean is that me and Azusa right here want to join your club."

More staring came from the 4 members.

"What did you just say?" Ui's sister asked.

"Uh, me and Azusa want to join your club."

There was silence for a few seconds, and then all of them got up and started to look extremely happy. The drummer was about to lunge toward us. I moved to the side and dodged her but Azusa wasn't so lucky.

Well, I guess with all of those happy faces, I can say we are now members of Sakura High's Light Music Club. I'm ready to join an odd club like this; I'm just not sure Azusa is…**

* * *

**

**Hey people! Thanks for taking the time to read my story! YESH, i got chapter 1 finished! Well anyway, please do tell me what you liked and also disliked so I know what parts I need to improve on. I already have part of chapter 2 done right now, but if more people like this first chapter, I'll definitely be motivated to keep writing this story! Not that I'm forcing you to like it, by all means, hate it if you truly feel that way. But just don't go flaming this, actually give me some constructive criticism. I think that's all I have to say. Like I said, thanks a bunch for taking the time to read this!**


	2. Practice Session!

**Well, I finally came up with something for chapter 2 that I was satisfied with! I don't know why but everytime I wrote a scenario for it, I just didn't like it for some reason. Well, chatper 2 is now up so woo! Enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own K-ON! Simple as that.

* * *

So far, high school has been pretty interesting lately. I thought it would just be moving up one grade but I've been proven otherwise. This has been a completely different experience from middle school. Back then, I didn't really care about anything past grades besides Rikku. She was the only person I talked to in middle school but it was pretty much a carefree life. Although I'm not saying that high school hasn't been carefree, well not yet. I expect much more homework and harder subjects than middle school, but I've been experiencing quite some interesting things. The 2nd day of high school and I've seen girls in a music club advertising by wearing animal costumes. That's something I definitely wasn't expecting; it was hard to know for sure if they were serious or not. But their surprisingly excellent performance at the freshman reception and told me their band has some serious skills. There was something about them that just made them different from any other band I've ever heard perform before. Apparently, Azusa felt the same way too. Because if she hadn't, she wouldn't of been seated alongside me inside the clubroom of Sakura High's Light Music Club.

Both of us were overwhelmed with the barrage of questions the members had laid upon us. With every time we had tried to give an answer, another member interrupted us. I decided to keep quiet but Azusa was still attempting to answer all of their questions; however, with no success.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Nakano Azu-"

"What instrument do you play?"

"Um…I play-"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Uh…"

Only one of them hadn't asked her anything at all, but she just seemed to stare at them with a look of dissatisfaction. She hadn't tried to stop them; however, so I decided to do it myself.

"Okay, here's how it's going to work. Azusa and I will introduce ourselves first and then you people introduce yourselves, you got it?"

"Yes…" Thank god, I was starting to get a headache with all of the constant questioning.

I shoved Azusa, signaling that she could go first. "My name is Nakano Azusa, from class 1-2. I've been playing guitar since the 4th grade, but I don't think I'm very good…"  
Azusa then went silent after that so I guess it was my turn. "I am Saisu Rokono, also from class 1-2. Like her, I started playing the guitar in 4th grade; however, I stopped after about a year of it, because I lost my motivation. But I hope to be motivated in a music club like this more than I've ever been motivated before!"

After I finished, the 4 other members gave their own introduction.

"Hello, I am Akiyama Mio. I played bass during the performance and I had to sing a little bit because of someone…" she then stared at Ui's sister.

"Mio-san, I loved your voice during the performance earlier today!" I said.

"Oh…thank you," she said, blushing a little red. I guessed that she was pretty shy and hadn't sung too often.

"Hi, I'm Tsumugi Kotobuki, I play the keyboard and I also serve tea to everyone here every day." she said with a bright smile.

"Tsumugi-san, where did you get all of these tea sets?" I asked. "They look so expensive."

"Oh, you can just call me Mugi-san," she told me with the warmest possible smile ever. "All of these are actually mine."

"Really?" Mugi-san must come from a very rich family, to be able to afford all of this.

"And I'm Yui Hirasawa; I played Gitah during the performance!"

"Gitah…?" I wondered aloud. I gave the rest of the members a weird look, and by their facial expressions, I came to the conclusion that that was the name of Yui's guitar. She must be a  
really weird girl…

"And finally, you came to the drummer and leader of the group, ME! Ritsu Tainaka!"

"Ritsu, I just wanted to say I loved the introduction you did at your third song, it was awesome!"

"Hehe, wells thanks for recognizing how good I am at what I do!" the drummer had said confidently.

"Ritsu, what are you talking about? You rushed it because you just wanted to show off to the crowd." Mio argued.

"Well, it was to attract any potential club members! And now we have these two!"

She was right; I did really like that part and from there on out, it seemed that I instantly liked their band. Oh wait…Azusa hasn't been talking. I whispered into her ear, "Azusa, why haven't you been saying anything?" But I only needed to take a good look at her to notice that she was nervous. So then I proceeded to get her more involved.

"Hey everybody, why don't you get us to play a little bit of guitar first!" I proclaimed. "Azusa should go first!"

"Huh?" she stared at me.

"That sounds good," Ritsu said, now having a bump on her head from where Mio had hit her.

Yui-san had handed Azusa her guitar so she could play.

"I don't think I'm that good…but I'll try," she stated, looking a bit shy.

. . .

Oh…my…gosh…Azusa completely blew all of us away with her epic solo. All of the members, including me, could only stare at her in awe when she finished. I think Azusa took our stares the wrong way because she started to apologize, thinking that it was suckish compared to what they club normally played.

"Oh no Azusa, it's not like that! It's just that-" Yui interrupted me. "Uh…it could use some work!"

All of us, excluding Azusa, gave Yui a look of shock. We all whispered to her "Why are you acting all superior? You know she's better than you…"

I took the time to look back at Azusa and she looked completely happy with the advice.

"I want to hear Yui-senpai play!" she said as she moved to where we were at.

"Oh…hehe…is that so…" she began. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Sorry…I sort of strained my back during the performance so maybe another time…" All of us could only sweat  
drop as Yui had avoided being owned on guitar by Azusa.

Ritsu then suggested that I should try playing. Ugh, I didn't want to be owned by Azusa either so I faked the back straining thing.

"Eh? But you didn't even perform on stage with us," she said.

"Oh, uh…I just strained my back while sitting down on those hard chairs!"

Azusa then intervened with "But Saisu, we were standing up-" I then interrupted her by covering my hand over her mouth.

"Hey Mugi-san! How about you poor some more tea for us?"

"Uh…okay," the rich girl said with a confused look on her face.

* * *

After all of the craziness that occurred, Azusa and I then proceeded to turn in our application forms for the club.

"I'll gladly take those," Ritsu said as she took them. "And now, welcome to Sakura High's Light Music Club! You two are now officially members!"

Azusa and I looked at each other, with hope and happiness in our eyes.

"Well, I need to go unlock my bike so I'll talk to you later Azusa!" I said as I headed off for the bike racks.

While I was walking through the hallways that would eventually lead me outside of the school, I began to find myself thinking of the many things to come. My body seemed to be put on autopilot as my legs had walked me through the school, moving towards the exit. My mind had started to think about all of the memories that would occur in that clubroom. The group had seemed like a pretty silly group so I was sure that I would remember all of them vividly when they graduate. When they graduate…it'll leave only me and Azusa to watch over the club then. Plus, I would have to say goodbye to the people I would have spent over a year with. That will definitely be a sad day…but I just joined the club so I don't even know what good thinking about this would do. I really couldn't help it though; I sometimes looked ahead and realized that all good things would come to an end. Like when I visit my cousins in America; I would stay there for a week or so but I would find myself counting down the days until I had to depart. Because of that annoying quality I had, it was slightly hard to enjoy myself knowing that I would have to go back home sooner or later. But this time, I'll make sure that I cherish my time in the Light Music Club.

Having an autopilot feature for your body is definitely useful, because I had found myself already at the bike racks, inputting my combination for the lock. This quality had allowed me to think deeply about anything that I had wanted to think about that day, but sometimes I would find my body walking itself to a foreign place, getting me lost. Nonetheless, it's a very awesome feature to have.

Feeling the wind soar past my hair again was a nice feeling, considering how the sun was setting at the moment too. It was definitely a beautiful sight, but then I noticed that there was a figure blocking out part of the sun. As I got closer, I saw two pigtails sticking out of their head.

"Hey Azusa!" I called out, pulling the brakes on my bike to slow down.

"Oh, hi Saisu," she said to me calmly.

"So," I had said, having not even given a thought as to what to say to her. "…so we're now in Sakura High's Light Music Club! Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Yes, it looked like they were fooling around a bit but I guess that was just to make us a bit more comfortable. I can't wait to start practicing tomorrow!" the twin tailed guitar prodigy said with a look of excitement on her face. It was sort of hard to believe that she was so nervous to play earlier, considering how much of the roof she had blown off with her solo. Don't get me wrong, Yui is a great guitar player, especially looking back at her performance earlier today. It's just that…how should I put it…Azusa is better. Simple as that.

"Yeah, I can't wait for tomorrow either! Practicing is going to be so much fun-" I had stopped myself, with a look of slight horror on my face.

"Saisu-chan, is there something wrong?" Azusa had asked me, but I was too busy thinking about something else to pay attention to her. It had been over five years since I had played guitar, not counting the time I played for the club today. Even today my fingers were hurting from pressing down the frets and strumming felt so unnatural. I realized that I need to practice a little bit tonight so I wouldn't be so rusty for our first practice session tomorrow. But my parents had gone to America for a family visit so I couldn't get my dad to help me out…but wait…

"Hey Azusa, um…if it's okay with you, do you think you could come over to my house today to help me practice? I'm sort of rusty after not playing for over half a decade."

"Oh, um, let me call my parents first to make sure." She took out her phone and started to call her parents. As my mind drifted off, I noticed how Azusa was right in front of the sun. The big fiery ball had its rays reflect off of her, and she looked so pretty. Her ponytails were tied up perfectly, unlike mine which was done very messily. I should probably ask Azusa how she tied up her hair as good as that.

My mind had instantly drifted back to reality when Azusa came back to me and nodded.

"Okay, cool! Let's head toward my house then!" I then lead the way for her.

* * *

"Onee-chan, I'm home!" I called out to the house. I saw my older sister emerge from behind the kitchen counter.

"Oh, hey. Um…do you mind telling me who that is?" she said, gesturing toward Azusa. "And why did you come home a bit late today?"

"Oh right! Hehe…I sort of forgot to tell you…I just joined the Light Music Club! And right here is one of the members. She was going to help me practice guitar a bit."

"Saisu, you didn't tell me you were going to join a club today? I guess I'm fine with that but you should of called me first because I didn't say it was okay for her to stay over."

"Sorry! I sort of forgot…" I always had a habit of forgetting things.

"Well, I guess I could let it slide this once. Besides, you have something else to take up your time besides anime." She then turned toward Azusa. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kaira, Saisu's older sister."

"Oh, I'm Azusa Nakano. Thank you for letting me visit, Kaira-san."

After my sister's introduction, we left off for my room.

"So your sister is in high school also?" Azusa asked.

"Yep, but she doesn't go to Sakura High. And this is also her last year."

"Why did you go to a different high school then?"

"Onee-chan's high school allows both genders while ours only allows girls. My mom wanted to send me to Sakura High so I wouldn't get involved in any relationships. I doubt I would of though."

"I see…"

* * *

Once we got to my room, Azusa had a look of shock pasted on her face. "This…is your room?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hehe…yeah it is…" The reason her face was like that was because my room was completely messy. Clothes were spread across the floor and miscellaneous things were stored in a pile at the corner of my room. My bed was at the other corner and the sheets were just like they were when I got up this morning. "I'm not really the most organized…" She could only nod while I felt a little embarrassed. Ever since grade school, I had been this messy. I could remember stuffing all of my class work papers into my desk one time only for all of the papers to burst from all of the pressure. My teacher had made me stay after school to clean it up and that was the day I promised to try to be cleaner. I partially succeeded, I didn't cram my work into my desk anymore…instead, I threw it inside of the garbage can. Although, I sometimes got my homework mixed in with the class work…

"Saisu-chan?"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Where's your guitar?" She asked, looking around my room for any signs of my instrument.

"Oh, hold on. Let me get it out first." I wasn't exactly thrilled to see Azusa's reaction when she saw my guitar as I kept it under my bed for the past 5-6 years. But, maybe it's still in working condition.

"This guitar is so not in working condition…" she said with an even more dissatisfied look on her face.

I already knew that it looked messed up already but I decided I might as well ask. "What's so bad about it?"

"Well, the neck is bent, the strings are moldy, and can you even play a note on it?"

"I can try…" I tried strumming one of the strings but it wouldn't move. I pushed my finger against the string until the mold broke off. The sound emitted from it sounded so horrible. You didn't need a pro guitarist like Azusa to tell it was out of tune.

"Do you have any other guitars we can use?"

"Um…I think so…follow me." We had left my untidy room and from what I saw when looking behind me, Azusa still had that same disapproving look on her face. I guess she hasn't seen a guitar in that bad of a condition in ever. She must keep her guitar clean every day.

"There she is." I gestured over to where my dad's guitar had stood, in a much better condition than mine was in. I wasn't familiar with any of the guitar brands so it's hard for me to describe what kind of guitar it was. All I can say about it is that it was blue...Anyway, that had been his first guitar that he received and he vowed to stick with it for the rest of his life. And he has. He hadn't used any other guitar in any of his concerts before.

"That's your dad's guitar…" she began to look around it. She was probably noticing how clean it was compared to my guitar. I couldn't blame her. My dad had told my sister and I to make sure his guitar would be clean enough to shine. We had to keep it like that every day, so we took turns cleaning it. We did that at first, but I realized how bad I was at cleaning it. I decided to just let Onee-chan do the work instead.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure that it looks like it's playable. So let's start practicing!"

The first half hour of practicing had been fun but also quite painful. Fun because I forgot how much fun playing the guitar was but painful because my fingers weren't used to pressing down the frets.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, pulling my finger back. "Now I remember why playing guitar at the beginning wasn't so fun…"

"It's okay Saisu. Your fingers should get used to pressing down the frets soon."

"I know…OW! I just really hated getting used to it at first and this only strengthens my hatred."

Before I knew it, about a half hour had already passed. I found myself too occupied with trying to get my fingers used to pressing those damn frets down the whole time. However, they started to hurt less and less as more time left us. My fingers had barely taken as much time as it did for them to get used to it 5 years ago. Soon, my fingers were moving up and down the fret board, while Azusa had shown me some chords. The chords had felt familiar so it was easier to remember the positions of my fingers. But of course, my fingers weren't very adept at stretching.

"Here, I'll show you this exercise that helps me stretch my fingers." The exercise had seemed fairly simple but you know what they say…appearances can be deceiving. It took me a while for me to finally catch on and keep up with the pace she was stretching her fingers at. "

"Okay, now try positioning your fingers for a C chord." I was surprised at how easily my fingers could move to their corresponding positions now.

"Dang, this feels much easier than it did 15 minutes ago," I said to myself.

"Try strumming now." The sound of that simple chord made me realize something was wrong with it. "Something doesn't sound right about it…"

"What do you mean?" Azusa asked me, giving me a look of confusion.

"Hold on…" My fingers had found themselves meddling around with the strings, tightening them up a bit or loosening them depending on what I heard from them. It took a few minutes,  
but once I had finished tuning them, the chord sounded much better.

"Ah, that sounds much better."

"Oh! I didn't even notice that they were out of tune…but now you have it perfectly tuned!"

"Wait, you couldn't tell that it was out of tune?" Azusa shook her head. I had instantly filled up with pride and confidence at how she couldn't tell it wasn't in tune but I could. It made me feel so accomplished.

"Saisu-chan…?"

"Eh? Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something else."

"What was it?"

"Oh, nothing…but there's something I want to learn first before we try learning more chords."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Do you think you could teach me the intro riff to the club's third song they played? I think they it was My Love is a Stapler?"

She hesitated a bit but agreed.

* * *

So far, about an hour had passed. The time was 4:30 so we still had a lot of time to practice. When Azusa had played through the beginning of the song, she made the music come to life. When I played through it, I made it sound like complete, utter crap.

"Try slowing down the tempo," she suggested.

"Tempo?"

"Try playing it slower."

"Oh, okay." Playing it slower was easier than playing it at the original speed. Although I made a few mistakes, I can say that I did pretty well on it.

"Ah yes! I got it down!"

"Well, you still played a wrong no-"

"Thanks for teaching me, Azusa-senpai!" I looked up and noticed how she was starting to blush a little bit.

"You don't need to call me senpai…"

"Oh yes I do. We should have more practice sessions like this so I can get as good as you!"

The guitarist's blush had become more noticeable. I decided to keep going. "No wait, I can never be as good as you. Because you're one of the best guitar players I know!"  
Now her blush was a very noticeable scarlet, and she looked away trying to hide it. "Well, we should try that again, because I heard you play a few wrong notes…"

"Come on now, it's just a few wrong notes!"

"That could make a difference if you play like that in a performance!"

"So what? I have you to cover me right?"

"No, we'll each be playing different parts."

"Then how about I just play quietly so if I mess up, no one will hear me?"

"No! If they can't hear you, then it'd look like you're not even playing anything up there!"

The little argument we had continued on for a solid 15 minutes until I finally ran out of comebacks.

"But what if…" My mind was at a loss for words, as I couldn't think of anything to say back at her. "What if…what…if…okay fine, you win."  
Azusa didn't show it too clearly, but she was satisfied with finally ending this pointless argument.

"Hey, Azusa-senpai-"

"Please don't call me senpai!"

"Alright alright…so Azusa-chan. Have you ever played video games before?" She shook her head and my mouth had began to speak words I hadn't even given a thought about saying.

"YOU HAVEN'T? But you're so missing out on lots of fun!"

"Well, music is what I do for fun…"

"I guess playing guitar with you was pretty fun…but playing games is really fun too! You should so try it!"

Despite her protests, I pulled her to my living room, which was also known as the game room. I had my Genesis, Playstation, Playstation 2, and Xbox 360.

"We should really be practicing still!" I think I heard her say, but I was already planning out a game for her to play. "You still didn't play through it perfectly yet…"

"Fine, how about this? How about you stay here and play games while I bring the guitar here and practice? It's a win/win situation."

"But I-" was all I heard before I dashed back upstairs to bring my dad's guitar back down.

"I'll be practicing right besides you! If I'm doing something wrong, just pause the game and tell me. Now choose what console you want to use and what game you want to play!" I then imitated the people I saw on game shows who were rolling their arms, presenting the prizes they could win.

"I guess I'll take that one," pointing to the PS2 while sighing.

"Okay, now choose which game you want to pick." I lead her over to where I stored my PS2 games. She observed the cover and back of each game very closely, putting it aside if she didn't like it. She finally came across one that had interested her. "I think I'll try this one…"

"Whoa! This is my favorite game too! Great minds think alike, right?"

She nodded slightly as I put the game inside of the disc tray. As the game loaded up, I gave the controller to Azusa, who didn't seem to know exactly how to hold it.

"You really haven't played any video games in your life?" I said as I helped position her fingers.

"Well, I don't play that many games…I sort of played a few back then but that was before I learned how to play guitar."

"I see…"

We each sat on the couch and I started practicing the intro riff again. I could already tell Azusa was more focused on me than on the game, as she was giving me lots of different advice before the menu screen for the game could come up. "I told you to try it with a slower tempo!", "No, you play this note instead of that", and other stuff like that. However, we were both silenced once the menu screen had come up. The familiar sound of one of my favorite songs had come up, and I already felt relaxed enough to go take a nap. Azusa was listening intently to it, and even forgot for a minute that she was playing a game. I helped her navigate through the menu, although there were only two options: "New Game" and "Load", she wasn't familiar with which buttons did what.

Once I finished helping her out and started a new game for her, the Dearly Beloved song had ended and she was going to be playing Kingdom Hearts for the first time. I remember my first time playing that game: it was really fun but I got stuck on a lot of bosses a lot. She's lucky she has me to help her out and I'm lucky I have her to help me out. I began to start practicing on that riff and I actually tried playing it slower again. I liked trying to play it at normal speed because of how much it sounded just like Yui-senpai had played it. But I figured if I started out slow at first, I'd eventually be able to play it faster and faster until I got it up to the original speed.

I couldn't even tell how much time had passed by because I became entranced in playing it correctly. I looked at my phone and it was 6:00. So I guess it took me about over an hour to get it right? I didn't care though, I was happy that I was able to play it right!

"Hey Azusa! I played it right and it was at the original speed too! …Eh…?" Azusa hadn't answered me but it only took me a few seconds to realize why. "Azusa, you still there?" I said while waving my hand in front of her.

"Move your hand, I can't see!"

"Haha, someone is getting into the game…"

"Eh?" Azusa had realized that she had been so busy playing the game that she forgot I was practicing right next to her. "Oh, sorry…" she said with her blush from before present on her face. "Well, try playing it again so I can hear it."

I played through it and it sounded just as good as it did when Yui-senpai played it during the performance. Without the amps anyway.

"Oh…good job Saisu-chan."

"Do you want to continue your game now?" I couldn't help but smile since Azusa seemed like she like to practice a lot. Yet she was distracted for over an hour by this one video game.

"No! Well…yes but now that you learned the riff, let's continue from where we left off earlier."

"You know you want to play more Kingdom Hearts though…"

"But it's better if we practice! Better for you and for the band!"

"Fine mom…"

* * *

And so for the next hour and a half, Azusa had taught me a whole bunch of chords until I begged her to stop.

"Ergh…I can't go on…" I said as I reached my hand out in front of me.

"How about I test you on the chords then?" I didn't want to but I decided I might as well agree. I had gotten most of them right and only mixed up a few chords.

"Well, it's getting kind of late Azusa-senpai. I mean Azusa-chan! You should be getting home soon."

"Yeah…" I led her to the front door when she said something to me that I didn't expect.

"Do you think I can borrow Kingdom Hearts?"

"Eh? You want to borrow it?"

"Yes." I was surprised since I thought that she would give me a few more guitar playing tips before she left.

"Well, do you have your own PS2?"

"Oh, no…but how about I come over here more often so I can play?"

"Um, sure, why not?"

"Okay, thank you." She was about to leave but I wanted to say something to her before she would leave.

"What is it Saisu-chan?"

"I can't wait to start practicing with the whole club tomorrow! Thanks so much for helping me practice today Azusa-senpai!"

Azusa stayed silent for a while and only stared at me.

"Oh, hehe, sorry, I mean Azusa-chan. Sorry, I'll get used to calling you that instead."  
"It's okay; you can call me senpai if you want." Even though it was dark outside, I could make out a small blush on her cheeks again. "Can I see your phone for a little bit?" I look at her confused for a little bit but lent it to her.

"Here you go," she said as she handed it back to me.

"What did you do?"

"I just put my phone number on it. So if you wanted to talk to me and I wasn't there, you could just call me."

"Oh…" it was then that I realized that Azusa and I were now friends. She wouldn't trust her phone number with anybody. "Well, can I see your phone too?"

Azusa handed me her phone and I gave her my phone number too. "Ya know, just in case you need me."

"Thank you. Well…goodbye!"

"Bye bye senpai!" I watched Azusa walk down my street until she turned the corner and disappeared. After she was out of my sight, I closed the door and walked back up to my bed room. It was still 8:00 but I felt drowsy from all of the guitar lessons. I was about to just crash on my bed when I noticed how dirty and unsanitary it was. I started to understand Azusa completely at why she had that look of horror when she came into my room. It was still pretty early so I decided to do something I thought I would never do for at least another 3 years…

* * *

"Hello?"

"Ah! Azusa-senpai, hi! It's me Saisu-chan!"

"Oh, hey. What do you need?"

"Hold on, I just wanted to send you a picture of something."

"Eh? Picture of what?"

"You'll see!"

"Saisu, can you hurry this up?"

"Okay, sent! Now just look at it."

"Fine…" There was silence for a few seconds. "Saisu…you did this?"

"Yup, all by myself too!"

"But…why?"

"Well…I sort of realized how awkward it felt to be sleeping in such a dump like this so I decided to clean my room for once!"

"That's great…but…did you have to call me at 11:17 to tell me about this? I was sleeping…"

"Eh? It's 11:17?" And sure enough, the clock had said over 2 hours had passed.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't notice how much time had flown by! You can go back to sleep now, bye!" I immediately hung up and felt a little embarrassed. Ugh, I felt like such an idiot for not even bothering looking at the time before calling her. But, I did feel accomplished at how nice my room looked. All of my clothes were now in the closet and the pile of junk that was in a corner of my room was completely gone. I had look over all of the stuff and decide which things I wanted to keep and which I wanted to throw away. However, it was all worth it when I saw how nice everything looked when I could see the floor.

Before I had chance to admire my work for one more second, my body had crashed on my bed and I couldn't get up. My body had lost all of its energy cleaning my room and I could only think about what happened today. So I attended the Light Music Club's performance with Ui-chan and Azusa-chan. Azusa and I were amazed by the performance and decided to join their club. I realized how rusty I was at playing guitar so I asked Azusa to stay at my house for a while and help me. We practice for a long time but took a break to play video games. And  
before she left, we each exchanged phone numbers in case we ever needed to get a hold of each other. In fact…

It took every ounce of whatever strength I had left but my arm had finally reached my cell phone. I pulled it closer to me so I could send a text message to her.  
With just two simple words, I think I summed up my feelings pretty nicely.

"_Thank you."_

I got a message back almost immediately after I texted her.  
_  
"Go to sleep."_

I decided to agree with her and I found myself drift off into the sleep as soon as I thought about it.

* * *

The next morning had arrived much earlier than I expected. I was really tired and I didn't want to get up. The only thing I looked forward to today was practicing with the whole band. I checked my phone for the time and found that I had gotten a text message while I was asleep. I checked it and it was from Azusa. There were only two words but they made me smile.

"_You're welcome." _With that, I got ready for school with a huge grin on my face.**

* * *

**

**WOO! I got chapter 2 done now! Haha, you should try playing some of the K-ON! background music tracks while reading it, it really got me in the mood while I was typing it. Well, like I said in the last chapter, please take the time to review. I've only been writing this story for fun lately but if there's something that you don't like about my story, please take the time to tell me. Because I don't even know for sure if my story is good or if it's bad. At least if I knew it was bad, I could just seek ways to improve it. But I don't know how good or bad my story is so please tell me about it. Thank you for reading!**


	3. First Official Practice Session!

A/N: Okay, now know this didn't get posted up with Graduation chapter 3 and I know it took me a while to come up with this. I'm sorry for that but at least it's up now! So yeah, enjoy!

* * *

"Saisu, go take your shower already!"

My older sister's voice faded into the background as my body lay still across my bed, staring at the text message Azusa had sent me. As soon as I read it, memories of the previous day flooded into my mind. Talking with Azusa in homeroom, watching the Light Music Club's performance with her and Ui, joining said club, having a little practice session at my house, and cleaning my room all came back to me. _Cleaning my room…_I thought. _I would have never done that for anybody…maybe Onee-chan if she bugged me enough but I would never do it purposely without having some sort of motivation. _I started to wonder why I would do such a thing yesterday and why not any other day in my life. Suddenly, a voice from inside my brain started to speak up. _Basically, it's because of Azusa. You saw her face when she took a look at your room, and you don't want to see her like that. _I thought for a moment and replied back to myself. _Yeah, but I've seen my parents stare at my room the same way, and that never motivated me to clean it. _The other voice in my head had been silent for a moment, seeming to be thinking of a reply to it. Although, since both of these voices were in the same brain, I found it odd that I couldn't hear what the alternate voice was thinking. Eventually, she replied back. _Maybe there's something special about Azusa…_I started getting curious by what she meant. _What do you mean by special? _I asked myself. _I don't know, but you said yourself that no one else could get you to clean your room. But she did, so that means there's something special about her._ I guess that made sense...I checked the time on my phone and apparently, I had used up 30 minutes talking to myself. Oh, I gotta go now! I said to my inside voice.

_What do you mean? I'm you._

__

Oh yeah…

* * *

After that awkward conversation with myself, I flew straight across the hallway to the bathroom, almost bumping my sister on the way. I yelled out "Sorry!" and started my morning procedure. I might have spent 30 minutes talking to myself this morning, but it hadn't thrown me off schedule too bad. Once I did the calculations, I figured that I'd be ready to leave at the exact same time I always leave at. Although that did mean I had no extra time in the morning to do whatever, I didn't care since today would be my first official practice session!  
_  
Ugh, my ponytail looks like crap compared to Azusa's! _I thought to myself. _Oh right, I still haven't asked her how she ties hers. I should probably do that today. _After a few finishing touches on my hair, I decided to leave the bathroom and get my stuff for school. _Okay, it's 7:45, which means I'll have just enough time to make it to-_

Until the very last second, my sister had come out of nowhere, blocking my path. Since I had poor reflexes, my brain didn't have enough time to send a message to my feet to stop, resulting in my imminent collision with my Onee chan. As I rubbed my head where I had hit it on my sister's chest, I stared at her in anger for a few seconds before beginning to yell at her.

"What was that for? Geez, you hurt my-" Again, I had been interrupted when my sister held a case with an odd shape. Because of the headache I had received from her, it took me 3 seconds to realize what she was holding.

"Oh, dad's guitar!" I began to feel embarrassed at myself; going to a music club without bringing your own instrument.

"You're so forgetful Saisu," she said with a small grin. "What were you thinking? Going to a music club without your guitar?" _Mind reader,_ I thought.

"Hehe, well thanks Onee-chan!" I quickly grabbed the shoulder strap on the case and headed out into the garage to begin my 3rd epic journey to school.

* * *

Okay, maybe using the word "epic" was two inches short of a big fat lie. What the ride had been was a very peaceful one. Once again, the sun was shining down upon the many faces of Sakuragaoka's students, including myself. The breeze had been a little bit stronger that the previous day's but it hadn't made too much of a difference. The weather overall had still been quite fair and the sky looked absolutely beautiful this morning.

As I headed toward the school, I began to sing bits and pieces of the songs the girls sang yesterday in my head. Only just a few minutes ago, I had tried to do so aloud. It had proved to be quite the challenge, causing my lungs to run out of breath with every sentence sung. The fact that I had a big guitar slung over my back hadn't really helped me out either. Nonetheless, I continued to ignore the back pain I was feeling at the moment with music.

Just as "Curry Nochi Rice" finished playing in my head, I heard a girl call my name. Turning around to seek the source that had shouted my name, I recognized the two familiar pigtails sticking out of the girl's head. The sun happened to be in the perfect position to make her hair shine, which made me reminisce from yesterday when she was standing in front of the sunset.

"Saisu!" I heard Azusa call.

"Hey Azusa!" I yelled back. I saw her smile a bit but then she quickly changed expressions.

"Saisu! Look out for the-" WHAM. "…light post…" As I stated above, my reflexes had failed me yet again as a sense of déjà vu took over me as my bike ran head on into the much more stable post, causing my head to lean forward into the inevitable headache I would be getting again after it had just left a few minutes ago.

Azusa came running to me, looking very worried. "Saisu, are you okay?"

"Eh…yeah…I'm completely peachy…" I raised a thumbs up to assure her that I had been fine, although it was probably very obvious that my collision with a steel rod 3x bigger than me had definitely gave me a much bigger headache than the collision with Onee-chan.

"Here, take my hand." My newfound friend had extended her hand toward me, a hand that was experienced with moving up and down the fret board at high speeds. "Thanks," I said while using her arm to support myself back up.

"Geez, you should watch where you're going Saisu."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who – ow!" My whole head had started to ache, and I eventually fell onto the ground. The other students beginning to crowd up against me and Azusa, although most of them were beginning to blur into the different shades of blue our school uniform was made of. The last sight my eyes had before them was Azusa, holding me in her arms. And once again, the sun had been positioned in the perfect place for the light to make the guitarist glow, almost like that of an angel. Finally, I let my body slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

"How is she doing doctor?" _Doctor?_ I thought as my body lay unconscious on whatever surface was below me.

"It looks like she's not going to make it…" _What? It couldn't have been that bad of a hit to my head!_

"Would you two stop playing around already?" _That voice…I recognize it…_ "She could really be hurt!" _No doubt about it…_Azusa's voice continued to nag at the other two people.

"Oh come on Azusa, it was just for fun," one of them said calmly, which I'm guessing was Ritsu.

"It's fun to play doctor anyway!" the other had whined very cutely; probably Yui.

If I was able to, I would so sweat drop at them.

I tried to speak up but my head began to explode in a huge amount of pain yet again. My whole body started to flail, with my hands pressing against the top of my head. My legs felt them kicking against wood, but the material underneath me had been very soft. I opened my eyes and found myself in the clubroom with Azusa, Yui, Ritsu, Mio and Mugi watching me very closely. Any part of my body that had been writhing in agony before had ceased the moment I noticed each of their stares.

Azusa was the first to speak. "You're okay!" she said with a look of relief.

"Sai-chan, you're still alive!" Yui had charged me with one of the tightest hugs that I would ever experience in my life. Although it had been generally uncomfortable given how strong her grip on me was, I still wrapped my own arms around her, appreciating the sympathy.

"Well of course she's still alive Yui. She just hit her head on that light post," Mio had said.

"You never know Mio…" Ritsu started. "Sai-chan over here could have experienced a lot of INTERNAL BLEEDING!" She put a lot of emphasis on the last two words, resulting in Mio huddling into the corner of the room, muttering _I didn't see it, I didn't hear it, I didn't see it, I didn't hear it…  
_  
"We're so glad you are okay," Mugi said with a caring smile. "Would you like some tea?" Before I even had a chance to think about it, she already had the tea kettle and cup in her hands, awaiting further orders.

"Yeah, sure. Thank you." After receiving her orders, she immediately went to work on the tea. I still had a ton of questions to ask them though. "So, can anyone fill me in on what happened after I fainted?"

Mugi began to talk while pouring the precious drinks. "By the time you fainted, Azusa-chan was still holding you in her arms. All of us saw you two, and hurried over to where you were as fast as we could."

"Azusa got me to park your bike for you, even though I didn't know the combination to your lock, while Mio carried your guitar. Yui helped Azusa carry you while Mugi-chan was carrying your things," Ritsu added.

"After taking you to the nurse's office, they said that you were going to be fine. So we took you up here to the clubroom to watch over you until you would wake up," Mio had said, now finished cowering in her corner.

"Oh…" _Wow,_ I thought. _It's only been 1 day since I joined and the whole club had helped me out…because of Azusa…_I began to get a little curious. "Where's Azusa?"

"She's right there!" Yui pointed over to the windows where Azusa was clearly trying to distract herself with anything. Since I hadn't really hurt my legs, standing up hadn't been too difficult. "She was really  
worried about you!"

"Azusa…" I called out. She kept her back turned against me and said nothing. "I just wanted to say thank you," I stood up now, and headed towards her. Still no response. "Really, thank you a lot. You carried me all the way to the nurse's office and then over here in the clubroom. I honestly don't know how to thank you…"

She was still silent but I noticed she started shaking.

"Azusa…?"

"You should have been more careful!"

"Eh?" I was surprised because by the way she looked, I thought she was going to cry.

"Don't make me worry like that!" She now stared at me head on, her eyes trying to put on an expression of anger but I could still see the tears she barely held back.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! It's not like I wanted to faint like that, hitting my head on that post hurt!" I said while rubbing where my skull collided with that steel post.

She stayed where she was, so I moved up to her…and hugged her.

"Look, I promise, I'll try my best not to make you worry about me, okay?" Maybe I had been doing a little too much since we've only been friends for about a day, but my mind was probably still boggled up from that accident.

"…Okay…I forgive you…" I have a feeling she had forgiven before I even apologized to her, but she was just too worried about me to admit it. "Now come on, let's get to class."

"Class?" I asked, perplexed.

"Yeah, we're still in school."

I started to frown at that, because now I had to endure throughout an entire day of school before I could finally practice with the rest of the girls properly. I sighed, then everybody proceeded to get their bags and head to their respective classes.

* * *

The rest of the day had passed by so terribly slowly. Considering that my head was still aching from earlier, it was very difficult to concentrate on school work. I looked outside during the duration of classes, thinking about how Azusa had taken charge. _Something special about Azusa…_my thoughts began to think back to this morning. _Have you realized why she's so special yet?_ The inside voice had come back._ Hm…not yet, but I did realize something today._ The inside voice sounded confused._ Oh? And what would that be?_ I internally sighed and answered myself. _I realized…how awesome of a friend Azusa is._ The other voice stayed silent so I continued on. _Nobody I've hung out with for only a day would care that much about me. I mean, didn't you see her in the clubroom? It looked like she was really worried about me; she was about ready to burst out into tears. I've never had anyone care about me that much, much less knowing she only knew me for about a day. _I turned my head around to look at Azusa. She had been vigilantly taking notes, not missing a single word the teacher had said. I smiled at her, and although she didn't notice, I silently mouthed the words "thank you".

The ring of the school bell had never sounded sweeter, as Azusa and I headed toward the clubroom, excited for our first official practice session.

"What do you think we'll get to learn today?" I asked enthusiastically.

"We'll probably learn some advanced guitar technique from Yui-senpai," she answered, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"You better help me out with it, because I'm basically still new at playing guitar." She smiled back at me, which I took as a yes.

We had now reached the door that would lead us inside the clubroom, hopefully full of our senpais practicing their songs. "You ready Azusa?" She replied with a nod. With that, I counted down from three, until I flung the door open and greeted everybody with a hearty hi.

"Hello!" we each said simultaneously.

"You two seem really happy," Ritsu said.

"We couldn't wait 'till classes were over!" both of us had said at the same time yet again.

"Well, let's get ready to…"

"Practice?" the both of us suggested, with our eyes glimmering with anticipation.

"Have some tea!"

"…what?" Although I was somewhat surprised at that statement, Azusa looked ten times more surprised than I was. Ritsu looked at us as if it were obvious.

* * *

When I was getting ready to fling the door open, I was expecting to see them all preparing to play their instruments for another song. Instead, my eyes were met with them lounging around on the table, apparently ready to start a tea session.

As confused and disappointed as I was about not playing, I have to admit that Mugi-san's tea was an excellent way to calm the nerves. I truly felt at peace while taking my first sip from the intricately decorated cup. Looking to my left; however, Azusa was still hesitating on enjoying this wonderfully brewed liquid.

"What's wrong Azusa?" I asked. "Why aren't you drinking tea with the rest of us?"

"Um…are you sure this is okay?" Before I had a chance to answer, an adult with long brown hair had entered the room. At this, Azusa and I tensed up a bit. I hadn't even given a thought if the teachers here would allow this. As my mind was computing excuses each second, she finally took a seat next to us.

"Uh, this isn't what it-" the guitarist started.

"I'll have milk tea please."

Relief replaced the feeling of nervousness in my mind, while Azusa's mind was full of shock.

"I'm guessing that you two are the new members I heard about. I'm Sawako Yamanaka, the advisor."

"N-nice to meet you," the pair of us said together. The reason I stuttered was because of how beautiful she looked. For every teacher I've ever met in my life, I'm sure that Sawako is the most gorgeous out of all of them.

I heard her mutter something very faintly; the only words that I made sense of were "tiger ears" and "cat ears". I wondered why she would mention such random things for a moment but I just shrugged it off.

For the next few minutes, I had enjoyed some nice casual conversation with the rest of the members, slowly getting to know a bit about each of them. While Ritsu was asking Sawako-sensei if she had a new boyfriend, I decided to ask Yui-san…hmm…I should start calling them senpai like Azusa does. Anyway, I decided to ask Yui-senpai a few questions, since she was the one going to be teaching me.

"Yui-senpai, how long have you played guitar?"

"Eh, me? Um…it's been so long that I can't even remember when I started!" You didn't need a lie detector to tell that she was obviously avoiding the topic by lying. I decided to play along if she didn't want  
me to know about it.

"So what song do you like to play the most?"

"Oh! This cake is so good Mugi-chan!" Her attention had been diverted away from me by sweets; although I couldn't blame her seeing how I was enjoying the frosted dough myself. But she had avoided my questions so far, so I had to think of one that would interest her. I thought about it for a moment, analyzing the way she acted around everyone. Despite me already knowing the answer, I knew this would have to spark up some conversation between us, which I could eventually lead into guitar playing if I say the right words.

"Do you like hugs Yui-senpai?" A rather obvious answer considering how she had hugged me out of the blue this morning but nonetheless, she put down her sweets and stood up.

"I love hugs!" she proclaimed aloud. This outburst had momentarily gotten everyone's attention on Yui. Realizing that everyone was staring at her now, she gave them a look on confusion, as if it wasn't crazy to declare her love for embraces out loud. After a few seconds, everyone returned to their own conversation, except for me. Judging on Yui's personality so far, I can't possibly believe she was the same Yui that played during the performance that had captivated both me and Azusa. Oh right…Azusa…I wonder if she's been relaxing a bit now?

I turned my head to my right to find that only air was occupying her seat. _Where did Azusa go?_ My question had been answered in less than a second as soon as I heard a note played from a guitar.

"SHUT UP!"

When I turned to the other side, I saw our advisor up on her feet, having scolded her for playing. _Where did the nice and pretty Sawako-sensei I once knew go? _I thought woefully. Returning the situation at hand though, I realized that Azusa was now on the ground, her face filled with tears.

"SAWA-CHAN, YOU IDIOT!" Ritsu had screamed.

I moved closer to Azusa as the drummer had scolded her own teacher, which I found to be very ironic.

"It's okay Azusa, don't cry," I said, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, listen to her," Mio had joined to assist me. "She's just sort of crazy."

"I'm right here, you know…" the advisor had said.

Ignoring her statement, both of us continued to comfort her as best we could. Even Ritsu and Yui had joined in, although now that I look at it, it seems they only fueled her anger.

"Azusa-chan, have some cake!" Yui stuck a piece of cake out from her arm towards Azusa. The latter winced at the word 'cake'.

"And tea too, since it is our specialty!" Ritsu had said proudly. The guitarist winced yet again at the word 'tea'. Now shaking, Mio and I backed up a little.

"Azusa…?" we called out, but she wasn't paying attention. I can say for a fact that what was to come definitely shocked all of us.

"IT'S NO GOOD IF YOU'RE LIKE THIS!" _Crap, she snapped!_

"I can't tell if any of you are being serious or not!"

"Well, the entrance ceremony just ended so…" Ritsu tried explaining.

"It's not right to treat the music room as if it were your home! All of the tea sets should be thrown out immediately!" Mugi looked ready to go into tears about it, but Sawako-sensei was already on the floor, tugging at Azusa's skirt.

"NO! Please, anything but that!"

This had only fueled her rage. "What are you talking about? You're their sensei!"

Ritsu and I tried calming her down. "Azusa, just calm down and take a deep breath…" I said.

Again, it only increased her anger. "How can I be calm in this situation?" As the red in her eyes intensified tenfold, it seemed as though nothing would be able to calm this guitarist down. But then, something random happened next.

Completely out of the blue, Yui-senpai had just hugged from behind. "Yui-senpai, you can't possibly believe that that could calm…" I couldn't finish my sentence when I noticed that her hugging method had worked. The two guitarists looked completely bliss at that moment while I was making a mental note to hug Azusa just in case I ever piss her off.

* * *

Once she was unexpectedly calmed by Yui's hug, she immediately bowed her head down, apologizing for her outburst.

"Nah, don't worry about it!" Yui replied calmly.  
_  
So laid back,_ I thought.

"But, she is right though," we turned our heads around to find Mio speaking up. "This is the Light Music Club and we need to act like it. So tomorrow, we'll start practicing more! Got it?" I could see Azusa's  
eyes begin to sparkle and glitter at this statement. I'd be lying if I said mine weren't either; practicing was something I was looking forward too.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" the three of them replied while Mugi was in front of her tea sets, making sure that Azusa wouldn't throw them out. _I hope that I don't begin to hate practicing as much as they do…_

After that big outburst from the petite girl, we each packed up our stuff and left the school to go home. I decided to walk my bike home with Azusa again, but this time she wasn't so conversational. I always sucked at betting in the slot machines in Pokémon, but I could bet my life that she was still thinking about earlier today.

"Oh come on Azusa, don't be too hard on yourself," I said, trying to encourage her.

"I shouldn't have yelled at them! I could have just calmly complained about their lack of practicing…they probably want me out of the club…" I was momentarily stunned by the statement. Sure, the members seemed nice and interesting but I didn't want Azusa to quit and leave me alone.

"What makes you say that?" _Dear God, that was a stupid question.  
_  
"Because of my outburst! But…" the next statement definitely shocked me. "I'm not sure…if I should even stay anymore…"

I stood completely still like that light post did this morning when I hit it, because this had definitely caught my attention.

"Don't leave me!"

"Eh?"

"Crap…" I must have said that out loud. "I mean, it's only your first day! You can't just quit after the first day, ya know? Give it some time and maybe we will start practicing some more!" I said, desperately trying to want her to stay.

"Yeah…yeah, you're right. It's only the first day so I can't think of quitting already," she said with a smile. I grinned back at her but when I looked into her eyes, I saw uncertainty in them. My grin faded away when I noticed this and at that moment, I noticed yet another thing. The sun was still behind Azusa as it usually was but this time, she didn't glow as much. My now faded grin turned into a frown.

"Saisu, is there something wrong?"

"Oh! Um, no, nothing wrong!" I lied while swinging my arms in front of me.

* * *

Silence erupted between us as we walked to her home in silence. Instead of taking the time to think about what had happened today like I should of, I instead decided to admire the beauty of nature. The sun had streaked the colors red, orange, and purple across the sky as it was slowly going through the process of changing from day to night. The houses were illuminated by the sun's final glow as it leisurely fell behind the horizon. By the time we made it to Azusa's home, the once red and orange sky was replaced with the night sky, filled with many small glittering stars. No clouds were in sight so the moon was able to outshine the rest of the stars with its white glow.

"Saisu?"

"Huh?"

"We're already at my house, so bye…" She was ready to close the door when I called out her name.

"Even though today was a big letdown, let's make sure that tomorrow's practice session will actually be a PRACTICE session!" She stood there for a few seconds, seeming unsure of what to say next.  
She then smiled at me and said, "Yeah, I can't wait to practice with you, Saisu!" My smile was glowing in the dark due to the moon shining its light on me.  
"Well, bye then Azusa!" Getting onto my bike, I waved one last time at her before I disappeared into the darkness.  
_  
_my mind wandered to. It was right though, the night had always been scary to me because of how dark it is. Plus, you never know who could be lurking the darkness…but now, it seemed so gorgeous. The stars flickering with life above you, the moon radiant with light shining down upon the town; it all felt so breeze I felt while riding my bike had made it all the more better. For that ride home, my mind had completely forgotten about the club or Azusa's outburst. It had been at utter bliss. _Man, if the night sky is this beautiful in the city, I wonder how it is when people go camping!_ My mind stopped there for a moment.  
_  
Camping…camping…_that word kept repeating through my mind until I finally snapped out of it and continued my thought._ Camping…we should go camping! _I had suddenly thought of._ Yeah! Azusa, Yui-senpai, Mio-senpai, and the rest of them. We should all go camping together! I don't know how or when but we need to!_ It had only taken a few seconds but my mind had its mind made up that we needed to go camping together no matter what.

* * *

The night has never looked this beautiful before,

When I got home, I was greeted by my older sister who was mad at me for staying out so late. I hadn't noticed how long Azusa and I were in the clubroom but nonetheless, that apparently wasn't a reasonable excuse for being late. After a bit of apologizing, she shrugged it off and I headed for my bedroom.

Crashing into my now clean bed, I didn't even try to do my homework. My mind had been too much at peace with nature that I wanted to just return to the moment when I saw the sunset. I wanted to return outside to see the glow of the moon and stars. But now that I would be arriving in Dreamland soon, I would be able to enjoy the most beautiful sunset.

Before I drifted off into sleep, my mind wandered to Azusa one more time. _We'll be able to practice soon…I know we will…don't worry Azusa, we will…_My mind kept reassuring her until it finally shut off for the night. What was to come in the next few days; however, would be all but reassuring.

* * *

A/N: Done, done, and done! I'm sorry it took a while to get this out. Just that school's been taking up my time but I guess that's still no excuse. Plus, I've been having a REALLY big case of writer's block that's been a pain. But, someone had helped me get up and continue this fanfic, and that was ShatteredHeart98! I want to take the time to say thank you, since you were really the one who helped me through my block so yeah, thank you! Oh, and if you haven't checked out her own K-ON! fanfic, Finding my Strength, you should. It's so awesome :3 Well anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this and review if you have the time! Thank you! *Btw, I'm sorry if there are some errors like the sentences being all mixed up, I have to go somewhere so I don't have a chance to proofread it more thoroughly. I will once I get back though, so I'm sorry if there are any major errors!*


End file.
